The Logan Ammendment
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: "Well does your lord Prankerton say that you're not allowed to make sure someone is okay" "No, he does. It's called the Logan amendment" Well, how did this ammendment come about? the boys other prank wars and why they have a Logan ammendment. SPOILERS


**The Logan Amendment**

**"Well does your lord Prankerton say that you're not allowed to make sure someone is okay" Jo**

**"No, he does. It's called the Logan amendment" James**

* * *

**6th grade**

Carlos leaned back in the chair, flaunting his crown. "And I am the first Sir Lord High King of the Pranks" he gloated, grinning at James and Kendall.

Kendall glowered at his friend. "Dude, seriously, yogurt water balloons?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "and you hid! Until you knew James and Logan were out and ambushed me!"

"Hey, no rule against hiding" Carlos grinned, turning to look at James, sitting next to him. "What did Kendall even do to you?"

"He made a booby trap!" James protested, pulling a leaf out of his hair. "That wasn't funny, Kendall!"

"It was a prank. It was hilarious" Kendall said, wiping yogurt of his cheek. James stuck his tongue out at Kendall, squealing when Kendall flung yogurt at him.

"My. Hair!" The 11 year old protested.

"James, get over it, it's hair!" Kendall shot back. "You can wash it"

"You messed it up!"

"Guys, where's Logan?" Carlos asked, looking around the room. The oldest member of the group was no where to be found. "Has anyone seen him since he forgot he put dry ice in the toilet?"

"No-"Kendall trailed off as James's eyes shot open.

"Carlos, did you tell Mrs. Knight that Logan got hurt?" James asked.

"No! I had to go hide!"

"Logan hit the ceiling, Carlos, I would think he was a first priority" Kendall reminded him as the door to the downstairs bathroom opened, revealing a hobbling Logan. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm FINE, thanks for caring two hours ago" Logan snapped, as James stood up to help him to the couch. "Don't touch me, I'm mad at you."

"I didn't blow you up!" James defended himself.

"No, but you three left me on the bathroom floor for two hours!" Logan complained. "I think I broke a rib"

Kendall bit his lip "Sorry" he said. "I guess we got so caught up in becoming Lord of the Pranks that we got kind of selfish"

"Who won, anyways?" Logan asked, wincing.

"Carlitos" Carlos said, waving his hand. "I had the best tax-tat-tic-tock-tap?"

"Tactic, Carlos. You should know that, that's elementary school" Logan said "What was it?"

"I hid for 2 hours until Kendall got James, then when Kendall walked past the hall closet, I pelted him with yogurt water balloons!"

"So you're telling me that you were hiding for 2 hours and didn't think, oh maybe I should go help Logan?" Logan shouted. "Jerk!"

"What?" Carlos jumped back

"Logan, you know Carlos has a one track mind!" Kendall defended. "It's amazing he remembered why he was hiding in the closet for two hours"

"While I remembered why I was lying on the bathroom floor for two hours every time I breathed!" Logan argued.

James sighed "Let's just forget this, and next year, no dry ice in the toilets" he said.

And so the first rule was added to the Rules of Pranking: No person may put ice of the dry variety into the toilets.

* * *

**8th grade**

"Hey, Jenny, Logan thinks your cute" James said, ignoring the weird look he was getting for the crown on his head. He was the reigning king of the pranks, and until someone new was crowned, he would enjoy every minute of it.

The 2nd year of pranking had gone rather well. Logan and James had teamed up, thus, eliminating Kendall, the trickiest of the four, first, with a well placed pair of "hockey tickets" from "his dad". The hockey tickets being copies of the ones James's dad had bought for the two of them and his dad, being Logan and James. They had taken Carlos down next, with vegetarian chicken nuggets. Then, James had gotten Logan with a love letter from Sara Hanson, the most sought after girl in 8th grade. Logan hadn't spoken to James for two weeks, but had gotten over it.

Now, Carlos was out, having had pudding dumped on him when he tried to hide in the closet. Kendall was about to be out, if James's copycat booby trap went well. Now, all that was left was setting Jenny on Logan and James would be successful.

"Oh, really?" Jenny squealed, jumping up and down. James quickly reached out and kept her from doing any damage.

"Yes. You should- carefully- walk over to Logan and ask him out" James grinned.

Jenny twirled away, whacking Carlos in the face in the process. Carlos rubbed his eye and joined James. "Please tell me, that you did NOT just do that" Carlos protested.

"What do you mean?" James asked innocently.

"Setting Jenny Tinkler on Logan. That's cold, James. Cold" Carlos said, rolling his eyes. "For once thing, she's gonna get hurt when Logan rejects her, and Logan's gonna be hurt when she mauls him"

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh"

James went off to follow Jenny, try and stop it, but winced when he saw it would be too late. Spinning around, he saw Kendall heading right towards the trap and dashed across the street, pushing Kendall into the trap and falling in with him, Kendall breaking his fall.

"Why would you do that!" Kendall shouted, pinned underneath Logan.

"I made a mistake!" James shouted.

"Yeah, you pushed me into a hole and then fell in!"

"No! I mean-kinda. But I told Jenny Logan thinks she's cute so she'd ask him out." James said.

"Okay?"

"So, she's gonna pulverize him. So, I pranked myself _and_ you so Logan wins!"

"There's a solution" Kendall said sarcastically, pushing James off of him.

James stood up, helping Kendall up. "I was just doing something nice for Logan"

"Yeah, well, leave me out of your heroics" Kendall said as James gave him a boost up. James scrambled out of the whole easily and stood up to find Logan lying on the ground, moaning, as Carlos stood to one side, with his hand over his mouth. Logan appeared to have a foot print on his face, and he was definitely bleeding.

James and Kendall rushed over. "What happened?" Kendall asked.

"I told Jenny I wasn't interested and she started crying, so I tried to hug her and she smacked me with her elbow, tripped, knocking me to the ground, and then stepped on my face." Logan moaned as Kendall and James helped him up.

"That girl is a train wreck" James sighed, rubbing his short hair. Short hair he wouldn't have if it wasn't for Jenny.

Logan sighed "Yeah, but you can guys stop hurting me!"

"Hey, this is only the second time a prank has hurt you, and you pranked yourself the first time." James argued.

"And being told that Sara liked me wasn't hurtful?" Logan shot back.

"Okay, before this gets ugly!" Kendall shouted, putting his hands between them. "James is bad at pranking, but now, we have more important matters to attend to"

"Like?" Logan tilted his head to the side.

"Well, since I covered Carlos in pudding, and James threw me down a hole and then fell in, you're now the reigning Sir Lord High King of the Pranks" Kendall said, holding his hand out towards James. "James, I believe it is time to crown your heir" Kendall announced as Carlos trotted over.

Logan rolled his eyes "Okay, really, no more Lord of the Rings for you, Kendall." Logan said, but grinned as Kendall took the crown from James's head and put it on Logan's.

"No speech" Kendall said as Logan opened his mouth. Kendall clapped his hand over Logan's mouth. "Okay, so, uh, now what?" he asked, glancing around.

"We could go get corndogs" Carlos suggested, patting his stomach.

"Sounds good" Kendall said.

"Yum" James mused, leading the way into Logan's house.

"I've got to get new friends" Logan sighed, watching Carlos and Kendall skip along after James. He followed them into the house, adjusting his crown as he went. He definitely had the weirdest friends in the world.

Over corndogs and chips, the boys decided that there should be a new rule: Jenny Tinkler is to be left out of any and all pranks.

* * *

**9th Grade**

"Hey, James, guess what!" Kendall walked into his best friend's living room with a girl on his arms. "This is my new girlfriend, Bertha"

"Berth-what?" James spluttered, glancing up. Kendall was standing in front of him with the most unattractive girl in front of him. A girl who looked like a guy wearing a wig with oranges stuck in a bra.

"Yeah, isn't she just the hottest thing ever" Kendall said, practically glowing.

James shrugged "Yeah, sure. If you and her do anything, do it on Shane's bed, please" James said, counting something on her fingers.

"Hahahahah!" Kendall jumped up and down. "You're out!" He shouted. "Thanks, Chris" he said with a grin. Carlos's older brother grinned and pulled his wig and glasses off.

James glowered "I hate you, Kendall" he complained. "We need to come up with a better way, I forgot it was today!"

"Forgot about prank day? Well, then, you can be my personal assistant and help me get Carlos and Logan:" Kendall said happily. "Come on, I think Carlos is getting Logan, so here's what-"

_BOOM._

"Well, that can't be good" Kendall said, rushing to the window. He groaned.

"What?" James asked, standing up.

"Uh- it appears that Carlos just got Logan."

"Why, what happened?"

"Welll, uh-Carlos just- Logan's crying from the looks of it, I'm not quite sure what it was that Carlos did, but Logan's holding what appears to be what was his math book"

"What do you mean, what was?"

"It's burnt black" Kendall winced. "Carlos, what on earth did you do" he sighed.

Chris glanced "I'm uh- going to go make sure the house is okay" he said, heading for the door.

James held his hand out "Chris, I'd put that wig back on. Wouldn't want any neighborhood rumors starting, now would we?" he taunted as Chris put the wig back on "Yes, there we go Bertha" James said, grinning.

Kendall sighed "I'm going to go kick Carlos's ass, why don't you make sure Logan's not hurt"

"Lord Prankerton said-"

"New rule, let's call it the Logan amendment, since he's so good at getting hurt. If someone cries, pranks stop being effective until we make sure the injured party's okay"

"Fine" James sighed, following Kendall out to the curb. He sat down next to Logan, who had his head on his knees. Kendall walked past, sailing into Carlos's house.

"Logie, are you okay?" James asked softly.

"Why would I be okay, James, Carlos just blew up my math homework! In my face." Logan complained. James wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sure you-everything-will be fine' James said softly. "That was a mean prank, I know, but I'm sure Mr. Gergini will give you an extra day, you're Logan"

"It scared the crap out of me"

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I forgot what today was" James said with a laugh.

"How could you do a thing like that?"

"Because I just can, okay." James sighed. Logan laughed. "There, better?"

"Yeah, what's Kendall up to?" Logan asked curiously,

"Oh, he's kicking Carlos's ass into next week, no big deal"

"Your dad would kick _your _ass into next week if he heard you talking like that, James" Logan informed him. James laughed and ruffled the smaller teen's hair. "You'd kick my ass into next week if I did that" Logan quipped.

"and don't you-" James broke off as Carlos walked out of the house, covered in a wet substance. "What just happened in there?"

"Kendall saw the fish bowl with no fish in it and picked it up, snuck up behind me, and dumped it on me" Carlos said sullenly. Logan burst into laughter, while James controlled himself a little better, shaking his head in amusement at his two best friends.

Kendall strolled out of the house, a cocky grin on his face. "Logan, you shall now pass the crown on" he said with a grin.

"Carlos's prank hardly- yes Kendall" Logan said at the death glare from Kendall, standing up and scampering down the street to his house.

James rolled his eyes "You know, you really shouldn't intimidate the poor guy" James scolded. Kendall shrugged.

"You're probably right" Kendall said, sitting down. "But I am now king! What's my prize?"

James slapped him in the back of the head "a headache." He deadpanned as Logan came running back, crown held in his hands. He plopped it down on Kendall's head and then sat down next to James again, grinning.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We could-"

"I swear, if you offer to give us MANicures, James, I will strangle you" Kendall said, glaring at James.

"Okay, what about-"

"No facials either" Carlos piped up.

"I hate you guys"

"Love you too, James" Logan laughed. "So, any new rules this year?"

"Yes" James and Kendall choroused.

"Do tell" Carlos said, looking at them.

"Well, it's called the Logan amendment, since Logan is so good at getting hurt." Kendall explained. "and it shall state, that if anyone gets hurt, and cries, or can't move, all pranks don't count until the injured party is okay"

"Why me?" Logan asked.

"He just said, you're the only one who typically gets hurt" James said. "It's been a long time coming, you've gotten hurt 3 out of 4 years"

"and now that everyone has been king" Kendall said with a grin. "Next year, we should compete for the high king!"

"Okay, seriously Kendall, no more fantasy books. They do things to you" Logan sighed. "and next thing you know, we're going to be dressing up like orcs for Halloween"

"What did he take from a fantasy book?" Carlos enquired.

"High King. It's from Narnia" Logan responded, as Kendall's phone rang.

"Hey. Hey, Dirk, what's up. NO WAY!" Kendall shouted gleefully. "Okay, Okay, we'll go do it, thanks!" he hung up "Let's roll!" he said, standing up.

"What?" Carlos glanced at him.

"Janitor left the T-bar in the sprinkler valve and the girls field hockey team is unsuspecting. Let's go!" Kendall said happily. He ran over to his mom's car, tossing the crown into the open window and then set off down the street. The other three followed, Logan hyperventilating, James chattering about something to do with his skin and Carlos bouncing along next to Kendall.

* * *

**AN: Okay**, so the ending made me smile...basically, I'm saying that they crowned they're last Lord High King of the Pranks on the same day they went to the audition...thus bringing it full circle...since James says they've lived at the Palmwoods for almost a year, and Katie implies the Prank War happens once a year, I figured- it had to have happened RIGHT before the audition..

I know, it sucks, but still...i hope you got some enjoyement out of it...


End file.
